


Forgiveness

by DragonSlayerWife



Category: Dog Sees God: Confessions of a Teenage Blockhead - Royal
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, One Year Later, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayerWife/pseuds/DragonSlayerWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rusted gate creaked slightly as she entered. Her dirty blonde hair was pinned back in a tight, professional bun. Her ankle-length, midnight dress contrasted the warm summer hues that surrounded her. After a few quick glances around, she walked hurriedly over to the far end of the graveyard.<br/>Her eyes met a small, grey headstone and she swallowed thickly, grimacing as she saw the wet mud that surrounded it, but still determined, she sat down.<br/>"Hey, Beethoven."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

The rusted gate creaked slightly as she entered. Her dirty blonde hair was pinned back in a tight, professional bun. Her ankle-length, midnight dress contrasted the warm summer hues that surrounded her. After a few quick glances around, she walked hurriedly over to the far end of the graveyard.

Her eyes met a small, grey headstone and she swallowed thickly, grimacing as she saw the wet mud that surrounded it, but still determined, she sat down.

"Hey, Beethoven."

 

"It's been a year, huh? Time i-it really, uh, flies..."

She felt herself stuttering, she should've really planned what she was going to say.

"It's been weird since you left..."

"You're... you're..." she stumbled on her words yet again. "we, uh, we miss you... CB more than anyone."

"He really misses you," she felt herself chuckle dryly, "he still loves you..." "I would tell you about how everything's changed, but I'm sure you already know, since my brother comes here every Wednesday after all..."

It wasn't supposed to be this difficult, she thought to herself. She let out a forced laugh, hoping it would ease her tension,  
"God, every Wednesday for a year... I wonder if that's even healthy...."

She cleared her throat, "I know it's no consolation but,"

She pulled the black, coffin shaped bag from her side, reaching into it before pulling out a small figurine, it was made of porcelain and featured a snowy white dog sleeping atop a baby blue piano, she studied it slightly with a warm smile, before setting it down next to the headstone, "I, um, hope you like it, it made me think of you..."

"Uh, a-about my brother, I don't know if you know this b-but," her voice shook as she spoke quietly, "He told me, t-that he... he really wishes he could see you again, he wants to touch you and hold you and-" her eyes pricked with tears, threatening to spill onto her pale skin, "I-I-I..." she blinked as her throat tightened and a weak sob came from her, "I'm scared he might..." she couldn't even finish her sentence before she broke down.

Her make-up was smudged as she continued to rasp and stutter, her sobbing turning her throat raw, "I-I-I think h-he" she hiccuped weakly "Fuck, Beethoven, I'm so sorry" her cries became louder as she buried her head in her hands "I-I'm so, so goddamn sorry..."

It took minutes of sobbing before she composed herself enough to speak, her eyes were rimmed with red and smudged eyeliner. Tears continued to silently spill from her eyes as she spoke,

"In time, I-I'm sure people would have been okay with it, I... I know I am now..."

"God, I must look pathetic, huh?"

No reply.

She rose to her feet, rubbing her eyes yet again. Looking down at the headstone she swallowed thickly,

"I hope things are better for you now..." there was a pregnant pause, "We miss you, Beethoven...."

Her dress was caked in mud, and her make-up was ruined, but those problems seemed so small as she began walking away. As she reached the old, rusted gate, a soft breeze blew by her. It felt warm and gentle and so forgiving. She let out a sigh she didn't even know she was holding in and a loving smile formed on her lips. For some odd reason... she felt at peace.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I really hope you liked this!  
> It's my first time writing angst, so I hope it's okay. As some of you know, I took a break from writing due to mental health reasons... I'm doing pretty okay now.
> 
> During this break, I read the play 'Dog Sees God' and it was amazing. I loved it.  
> I really encourage you to read it, it's funny, heart-wrenching and beautiful.
> 
> I'll be writing on here again soon!  
> I hope you have a lovely day! <3


End file.
